We'll Make It
by GleekMeNaya
Summary: Santana begins her journey to become Pokémon Master. The story is better than my summary... I hope.
1. I Choose You

**I CHOOSE YOU!**

**Quick Authors Note: This is my first fic... EXCITING! Please enjoy, review if you want, favourite if you want, do whatever, but please enjoy! I know that as soon as you turn 10 you can become a Pokémon trainer, but honestly, I think that is way too young! So I am gonna go with 16 **

"TOOOOOOOOT" The unmistakable sound of the morning Dodrio sounded across Pallet town, waking every 16 year old with a start. Today was the day. Santana rolled out of bed and slid her feet into her Eevee slippers before shuffling downstairs where her mom was making pancakes.

"Morning mija, are you excited?" Her mom stroked her daughter's long dark hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I'm excited mamá! I've waited years for today!" Today was the day that Santana and every other 16 year old received their Pokémon Licence. They became Pokémon trainers today. Of course they wouldn't be facing the world alone. They would be visiting Professor Schuester at his research lab to receive a starter Pokémon.

"Well you better hurry up and get a move on before all the good Pokémon go" Laughed mom.

"Don't be silly, everyone knows that your Pokémon picks _you _now, not the other way around." Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed down the last of her pancakes. Even though her Pokémon _would_ choose her, she didn't want to be late.

As Santana made her way across the bridge to Professor Schuester's lab, she could hear the crowd already cheering for Puck. "Puck, Puck, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can!"

"Ergh, Puck." Santana growled to herself. Noah Puckerman was a good friend to the young girl. In fact, they had been best friends since before she could even remember. They lived in the same village, attended the same school and even went to the same summer camps, but Puck thought he was better than his friend at everything. This was usually the case, but Santana would never admit it.

Today was no different; Puck had beaten her to the lab and had probably already been chosen by the best Pokémon. Shoving her way through the crowd, Santana approached Puck and playfully pushed past him.

"Woah wait up Satan" he called after her. Satan was the nickname Puck gave Santana the day they met. He wasn't able to quite say Santana, and probably had no idea what Satan meant. It stuck ever since and he hadn't called her anything else for as long as they had known each other.

"Back off Puck, I have a Pokémon to get". Santana could never be angry with Puck, but he annoyed her beyond belief.

"What's the rush, we both know I am going to become the Pokémon Master." Puck boasted. Santana laughed because she knew he would make a good Pokémon Trainer, but he would never beat her to the title of Pokémon Master.

"Whatever Puck. Just let me get on and I'll see you along the way." Santana side stepped Puck and walked through the research lab doors. She had never been inside the building before as she had never had a reason to visit. Today was a special occasion.

"Ah, you must be… Santana?" asked the Professor. Santana started and turned to face him.

"Er… Yes sir, that's me" she stated.

"Follow me and we'll get you your new Pokémon." Santana followed the Professor into a room equally as large as the first one. She had never seen a building this size before and couldn't believe it was filled with so many machines with blinking lights and compartments.

"Santana, it's time for you to find your new companion. Have you got any ideas which one you want?" Santana had thought about this at least a thousand times over the last few days, but she still had no idea what Pokémon she wanted. With so many to choose from, it wouldn't be an easy task to pick just one, "well no need to think too hard about it, because we're about to find out who's your perfect match. Just place your hand on this pad right here." The professor held a slim machine in his hand with a glowing shape on the surface. Santana took a step closer and placed her hand on the pad. A blue strip lit below her hand and scanned her fingertips.

"What is it doing?" queried Santana.

"Oh don't panic, this machine will pick you a Pokémon that matches you and your personality perfectly. This allows you to bond with your Pokémon better than if you choose one you think looks nice."

'Makes sense' Santana thought to herself. The pad beeped and Professor Schuester took it away to connect it to a large computer covering one wall of the enormous room. A few more beeps and everything went quiet.

"Is… Is everything okay?" Stuttered Santana. "I mean can it find a Pokémon for me?"

"Patience Santana. The machine needs time to calculate everything about you to find an exact match."

"Oh" was all Santana could manage. She had never been so nervous about anything before. This moment would determine her future. The Pokémon she received today would help her be the Master she hoped to one day become. This little creature will grow with her and help her catch more Pokémon and – BEEP

A loud beep interrupted Santana's thoughts and the young girl began to shake with eagerness. "WhathaveIgot? WhathaveIgot?" She could barely contain her excitement. The screen on the huge machine flashed red and slowly faded to show a picture of a Pokéball. Santana held her breath and waited. The Pokéball on the screen opened to reveal the most beautiful, majestic animal she had ever seen. It was similar in shape and size to a fox, with a large bushy tail and a matching crown. "Vulpix" Santana whispered.

"That's right" laughed Professor Schuester. "Number 37, Vulpix is a Fire-type that evolves into Ninetales when exposed to a Fire Stone."

"Oh man, it's beautiful!" cooed Santana. "Can I meet him now?" The Professor pressed a few more buttons on the machine and a door slid open to reveal Santana's very first Pokémon. The shy creature sniffed the edge of the door before slowly walking towards his new owner with his head held low as if he was guilty of something.

"Come on little guy, I gotta put you away in your Pokéball so we can get going to Viridian City." Santana removed the Pokéball from the belt her mother bought her and watched as it expanded in her hand. "Vulpix, get in the ball now." Santana threw the Pokéball at Vulpix, expecting him to disappear into the ball; only he bounced it off his tail and straight back into Santana's hand. "Huh?" Once again, she threw the ball at the Pokémon only to have it bounced back into her hand. This continued a few more times, before Santana got annoyed. "Why won't he get in his ball" she asked Professor Schuester, "was it something I did?"

"While being trained, a Pokémon usually stays inside its Pokéball, however, there are many exceptions. Some Pokémon hate being confined". Professor Schuester looked at the tiny Vulpix with a slight smile. "I guess this would be one of those exceptions."

"I guess so" chuckled Santana. "Hey little guy, come here." Santana knelt down and held out her hand to Vulpix. "C'mon, don't be shy, we've got a lot to face together so we better get acquainted now."

The Pokémon shuffled towards Santana, almost afraid of the larger being. He sniffed her out stretched hand and before Santana had a chance to notice, he opened his mouth and bit her extended finger.

"Ow!" Santana jumped up and cradled her injured finger to her chest. "He… He bit me!"

"Hmm" Professor Schuester pressed a few more buttons on the machine and the screen filled with pages of symbols and shapes. "Yes, it says here that not all Pokémon gel with their trainers instantly. It may take some time for you two to become… friends."

'Great,' thought Santana. 'I've got to face the elite four and become Pokémon Master with an animal that isn't even going to listen to me. Just great!'

"Well I guess we better head on." Santana shrugged. "Thank you Professor, for my Pokémon Licence and this little… thing!" she ruffled the mane of hair on her companions head making sure her fingers were far from his little mouth and razor sharp teeth and headed towards the door.

"Santana wait," the Professor rummaged around in his lab coat pocket and retrieved a small red book. "Take this Pokédex and keep track of all the Pokémon you encounter and catch. I believe in you. You've got a… special relationship with Vulpix, there aren't many who would feel comfortable enough outside of their ball." The Professor seemed genuine enough but the sly twinkle in his eye said something else.

"Thank you." Santana placed the Pokédex in her rucksack and turned once more to the door. "One more thing Professor, which Pokémon did Puck receive?"

"Noah Puckerman? I believe he matched with a Machop."

'A perfect match' thought Santana. 'All brute and no brain.'

Santana and Vulpix had left Pallet town after an emotional farewell from her mother, and were on their way to Viridian City. This was where it started; this is where the rest of their lives began.

Vulpix still refused to get in his Pokéball and Santana had stopped trying to make him. He ran up ahead, stopping to sniff things once in a while.

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky and Santana looked up to see various bird like Pokémon flying around above her. She stopped to retrieve her Pokédex from her rucksack so she could identify the animals above her when she heard the mechanic like plodding from within the tall grass beside her.

"Huh?" Santana was careful as she approached the sound. "What is it Vulpix?" She didn't expect an answer, but she felt safer asking anyway.

Peeking through the grass, Santana saw a bird that could only be compared to a Pigeon. 'That must be a Pidgey' she thought to herself. Holding her Pokédex in her hand, she aimed it at the bird.

The digital voice began to explain; "Pidgey is a flying Pokémon. Of all the flying Pokémon it is the easiest to capture and a perfect target for a beginner Pokémon Trainer to test their Pokémon's skills."

"This is great" cheered Santana, putting her Pokédex in her pocket "today's our lucky day. Vulpix, go get him"

"Vul." The reluctant Pokémon turned his head away, refusing to listen to his trainer. "Pix."

"Vulpix why won't you listen to me?" the little creature ran to a nearby tree and quickly scaled the trunk to sit on a branch.

"Okay, I get it" shouted Santana, "I don't want or need your help anyway! I can catch this thing on my own!" throwing her bag on the floor and retrieving another Pokéball from her belt, Santana turned to face the small bird. "I've pledged to catch every Pokémon and you are gonna be my first. Enjoy your last moments of freedom Pidgey, 'cause you are going to be mine!" She threw the Pokéball at the bird and watched as it bounced around momentarily before opening up and zapping the Pokémon inside.

"I did it!" she cheered. "I actually did it – Huh?" confusion crossed her face as the ball rolled around a little on the floor before bouncing in the air and opening once again, returning the Pidgey to its place in the grass. "What the hell?"

"To capture a Pokémon" began the Pokédex in Santana's pocket, "you usually have your own Pokémon battle with the other."

'Now it tells me' thought Santana, rolling her eyes and heading back to Vulpix and the tree. "How am I meant to catch this damn thing without your help?" Santana asked her pet. "I have to do everything myself." Retrieving a shirt from her backpack, Santana approached the bird, tip toeing through the grass to get as close as she can before throwing the shirt over its head. Holding it down to stop him wriggling around seemed a better plan in her head. The Pidgey attacked, causing a tornado of wind to explode from under the shirt throwing Santana to the ground. "What the –"

"Pidgey's Gust power causes tornados" interrupted the Pokédex. "It also has a Sand Attack."

"Sand attack?" managed Santana before she was engulfed in a cloud of dirt and sand left by the Pidgey as it flew off into the sky. "Guess it's not my lucky day" she cried.

"Vul-pix" laughed the Pokémon, still sitting on his branch.

"What are you laughing at? You could have helped me you kn – Hey!" shouted Santana as a ratty looking thing pulled its head out of her bag. "Get out of there!" The creature ran away, but not before facing Santana and showing her his teeth.

"A forest Pokémon; Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruit and berries" started the Pokédex.

'But this isn't even a forest' mused the young girl, 'it's an open field.'

"It also comes out into open spaces to steal from stupid travellers." Continued the red machine.

"Oh shut up you stupid thing. How do I take the batteries out of you?"

"I run on sunlight and electric currents in the air. Removing my batteries will amount to nothing."

"Well you can go back in my bag and stay there until I _need _you!" Shoving the book back into her bag and throwing it over her shoulder, Santana turned to face her Vulpix, still sitting in the tree. "Are you going to help me or not, because your stupid laughing is pissing me off."

"Vul." The fox like Pokémon turned his gaze to a group of Pidgey's huddled in the distance.

"I don't even want to try!" Cried Santana as she threw a stone at the cluster of animals. "Wait! This could be a stroke of genius… Or a complete disaster" laughed Santana. Picking up another stone and feeling it in her hand, she crept through the field in search of another Pokémon. "I'll get you this time."

There it was, in the distance, another bird, and Santana was adamant she'd get it this time. She threw the stone and watched as it bounced of the birds head. "Ha! I hit it" she celebrated. The bird turned around with a vicious glint in its eye. "I wonder what that is?" asked Santana. Retrieving her Pokédex from deep within her bag, she loathed even having to ask it.

"Unlike Pidgeys, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and trainers."

"Oh shit" cried Santana as the Pokémon flew at her face. Santana ran back to the tree, which Vulpix still occupied, with the Spearow hot behind her. She flew to the floor, narrowly missing the sweeping attack from the bird.

'Why me' thought Santana. 'I bet Puck doesn't have this much trouble!'

The bird flew high in the sky and swooped, heading straight for Vulpix on his branch. "Vulp" gulped Vulpix, ducking to miss the attack.

"Hey, leave him alone" cried Santana. "He didn't throw the rock, I did!"

"Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokémon" informed the Pokédex.

'Oh no.' Spearow flew at Vulpix one more time, knocking him off the branch. "Vulpix" screamed Santana! "Hold on!" The little fox had just managed to grab the branch and was currently hanging by his front paws. 'This was it' thought Santana. 'We've not had one adventure and the little guy's gonna die already.' The horrid bird flew one more circle and aimed its beak at Vulpix. The glint in its beady eye was unmistakable; it was going to enjoy this.

"Vulpix, do something. Please!" Santana was almost hysterical now. The Spearow flew high in the air and turned to aim straight at the helpless Vulpix.

'I can't look.' Santana covered her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. She didn't particularly like the little guy, but he didn't deserve this.

Suddenly the air got hot and Santana was pushed to the floor. "Vulpix?" Santana sat up to see a very burnt looking Spearow on the floor. "What did you do Vulpix?"

"Vul-pix?" with his head tilted to one side, Vulpix couldn't have looked more confused if he tried. "You… you saved yourself!" The twitching Spearow picked itself up off the floor before letting out a deafening cry. "SPEAROW!"

Before Santana had a chance to blink, at least 30 Spearows flew out of a nearby tree and flew straight towards Santana and Vulpix.

"Should we run?" she yelped, before spinning on her heels and running for her life. "Don't worry Vulpix, I'll do everything I can to keep you sa –" Before Santana could even finish her sentence, Vulpix had run ahead making it clear it was each for their own. Muttering Spanish profanities as she ran, Santana thought she'd _never _get on with this being.

Just in front of her, she could see poor Vulpix being swarmed by the Spearows. "Leave him alone" she shouted. "I swear to all that is real, I will beat every single one of you before you lay a claw on my Vulpix." She wasn't all that sure what made her so protective of her Pokémon, maybe this was the bond that Professor Schuester had mentioned, but she knew she had to protect him, at all costs.

Santana picked up the injured Vulpix and cradled him close to her chest as she continued to run from the beasts. She broke through a canopy of leaves and fell out into a stone expanse. She had reached the edge of the field and came to what looked like the edge of the world. This must be the Forbidden Falls that she was warned about at school. It was at least a 30ft drop along the falling water, and the lake at the bottom can't have been much deeper than 10ft.

'It's the only way' Santana thought to herself, 'either jump and hope to survive or get attacked by the Spearows and definitely die.' Cradling Vulpix even closer to her body, she jumped.

**Oooooh... Haha, what d'yall think? I won't keep commenting cause it annoys me when I have to read all this blah blah blah! But as it is the first chapter I felt I had to introduce myself :D**


	2. Emergency

**The chapter length will vary depending on when I think it is a good time to cut it off... This one was actually really short! Sorry!**

**EMERGENCY!**

_It's the only way' Santana thought to herself, 'either jump and hope to survive the ice cold water or get attacked by the Spearows and definitely die.' Cradling Vulpix even closer to her body, she jumped._

It felt like she was falling forever, until she hit the ice cold surface and plunged into the lake, still holding the injured Vulpix. The air was knocked from her lungs and the force caused her sight to go fuzzy. 'Great,' she thought, 'not only have I nearly been pecked to death by Spearow, I'm now going to drown.'

Trying to avoid the vicious looking Pokémon swimming her way, Santana kicked and kicked as fast as her tired legs would carry her, still holding her Vulpix, she didn't even think about whether he would be okay in the water.

Before she had time to check him, she was yanked to the left. There was something attached to the back of her vest and she couldn't do anything to stop it that didn't result in letting go of Vulpix.

She broke the surface of the water and landed with a thud on the bank. Standing above her was a girl. Perhaps the most beautiful girl Santana had ever seen. She had the figure of an athlete, a dancer maybe, and long blonde hair that fell way past her shoulders. 'An angel?' thought Santana until she wiped the soppy thought from her brain.

"Are you okay? What on earth were you doing in there?" The girl asked. Tilting her head to one side she stared at the soaked brunette on the floor in front of her. "Hello? Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Uh – Yeah." Santana could barely string a sentence together when she looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes gazing at her. The girl wore denim shorts that showed almost every inch of her long legs and braces over her white vest. She was truly a sight to behold.

"Oh look at your poor Pokémon! What happened?"

VULPIX! Of course! Before the stranger had a chance to blink, Santana was on her feet and running away from the lake up a dusty track.

"Wait!" called the blonde. "Where are you going? You need to take that Pokémon to a Healing Centre!"

"Where do you think I'm going?" Santana snapped. She knew the girl was only trying to help, but she didn't know how long Vulpix would last without the help he needed. Santana turned to see the girl had already put her fishing pole down and was casually walking towards her with a bike. "Now isn't exactly the time for a bike ride!" cried Santana. "Thank you for saving my life, but please just tell me where to go so I can get on!"

"I was going to say you can put your Vulpix in the basket here" the blonde girl said as she lifted the lid of the small basket hanging from the front of her bike "and you can ride him to the Centre to get there quicker."

"Oh." Santana was stunned that this beautiful young girl would just give her bike to a dripping wet, grumpy stranger.

"But how will I get I back to you?" she questioned.

"I'm sure you'll find a way" chuckled the taller girl as she pointed to a brick road just past a line of trees. "Just up that road is Viridian City where you'll find the Pokémon Centre. Ask for Nurse Rachel, she's the best" she winked as she skipped back to the lake to retrieve her pole. A small mutter from the basket distracted Santana enough to forget to ask the girls name before she jumped on the bike and pedalled up the track as fast as her aching legs could manage.

Santana had been on this stupid road for at least 20 minutes now and she was losing the will to continue. The blonde girl had seemed a bit ditzy. Is she sure this is the way? Santana continued pedalling along, desperate to get help for Vulpix. When it got too much she would climb off and walk along with the bike until she heard a groan or a yelp from the basket that reminded her to carry on.

She was on a pedalling streak when she felt the sudden drop in temperature as a storm cloud brewed overhead.

"Just hang on Vulpix, we're nearly there." choked the tired teen as the rain began to pour. The tracks began to thin as the trees closed in along the road and before Santana saw it, she crashed into a branch that must have been brought down by the wind.

As the bike hit the branch and flung both Santana and Vulpix across the muddy road, the flock of Spearows reappeared above them. Crawling on her hands and knees through the rain, Santana reached out to Vulpix and stroked his bruised face.

"Vul – pix" mumbled the small Pokémon

"Vulpix this can't happen" whispered Santana as a single tear fell down her cheek. "No. I won't let it. Get up Vulpix." The teen was on her feet looking down at the exhausted animal at her feet. "GET UP" she screamed attracting the attention of the Spearows.

Santana knelt down beside the Vulpix, willing it to get up; "Come on Vulpix, please? We need to get you to the Centre now!" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a Pokéball "please Vulpix, get inside" pressing the button on the front of the ball, it grew in the palm of her hand. "I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside maybe I can save you. Please Vulpix "she begged "please listen to me. Please just go inside, and after that – and after that just trust me. Please!" Santana refused to acknowledge the tears streaming down her face now, or the pleading tone in her voice.

Placing the Pokéball beside Vulpix, Santana turned to face to squawking birds in the sky. "Spearows!" She addressed them. "Do you know who I am? I'm Santana from the town of Pallet and I am sure as hell going to be the number one Pokémon Master." Behind Santana, Vulpix raised his head. "I won't be threatened by the likes of you!" Santana continued. " I will capture and defeat every single one of you. You hear me?" Still facing the flight of Spearows Santana raised her voice; "Get in the Pokéball Vulpix, it's the only way." With one last take of breath, the drained young girl lifted her head and shouted to the birds "COME AND GET ME!"

With a roll of thunder, the Spearows dived down towards her, the evil glint in their eye tinted by the lightning illuminating the sky. Closer and closer they flew until Santana couldn't bear to look. She closed her eyes and waited.

And waited.

Slowly opening one eye at a time, she took in the sight around her. The clouds had vanished, the thunder and lightning had stopped, the Spearows were nowhere to be seen and beside her a panting Vulpix was bearing his tiny teeth.

"Wha – What did you do Vulpix?

"Vul" he managed before collapsing beside Santana. 'Crap' thought Santana, 'we need to get you help.' She scooped him up in her arms and carried along the lengthy road.

As brick turned into sand and sand turned into pebbles, they knew they must be nearing Viridian City.

"Stay with me Vulpix" whispered Santana, "we're nearly there. I promise." Sluggishly opening his eyes, Vulpix tilted his head up and lightly licked Santana's cheek.

"Vul – pix" he whispered before closing his eyes once again.

"No buddy, come on" panicked Santana. "Come on" she cried, lightly patting her Pokémon's face. Using the last of her energy she ran. Ran until she couldn't feel anything anymore. Ran to Viridian City and straight into a police officer facing the other way.

**Thanks for sticking with me, next chapter up soon! x**


	3. Poke'balls' and Poke'centres'

**Sorry this is taking so long. I'm back on it now though. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Wake up sleepy-head." Whispered Finn.

Rachel rolled over and came face to face with Slowpoke and his wet tongue, panting warm foul breath in her face. What does Finn feed this animal?

Finn bent down to kiss Rachel's head, his breath almost as bad as Slowpokes.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Quite well once I found my earplugs thank you Finn. Must you insist Slowpoke sleeps in our room? His snoring is quite resounding." Rachel took the lukewarm tea from Finn's hands and sat up to sip it. She had spent too long arguing with him to even consider telling him, yet again, that she liked her tea strong and black, not white with sugar. "Thank you" she whispered again.

"Me and Slowpoke are going for donuts. Do you want to bring Jigglypuff?" Finn grunted as he slumped on the bed to put his holey socks on.

"No Finn, Jigglypuff and I have to get ready for work. We have to earn money to live here, you know?"

"Yes Rachel I know, I am trying to get into the Elite Four, but you just make it so difficult for me. All you do is go to that Pokémon Centre and heal Pokémon. If you didn't heal any Pokémon, there would be less trainers for me to beat!"

"There would be _fewer_ trainers Finn, not _less_, but that is not why I work at the Pokécentre. Believe it or not my whole purpose in life is not to hurt innocent Pokémon just so you can have your name in the Hall of Fame. Now if you don't mind, I must begin my morning routine." With one last grunt, Finn snatched his bag and left with Slowpoke traipsing behind.

Rachel walked the trodden path she walked every day to work.

This isn't how she wanted to live her life. This wasn't her dream.

There was a time in Rachel Berry's life when her dreams were as big as her heart, but with Finn wanting to stay near his mother and wanting to become a Pokémon Trainer, her dreams had been put aside.

Shouting in the distance pulled Rachel from her reverie and had Clefairy cowering behind her.

"Stop right there intruder." Rachel could hear Officer Fabray and she barely shouts at anyone. Except Finn. She ran the rest of the route and wasn't prepared for what she saw.

"Rachel, stand back please. I don't trust this one" snarled the Officer, using her baton to point at the soaked teenager Rachel saw before her.

"Berry?" Rachel would recognise that voice anywhere. "So you made it out of Pallet Town and _this _is where you end up? I thought you were better."

"So you know this kid Rach?" Rachel noticed the way Officer Fabray looked at the girl and couldn't help but smirk.

"She attended the middle school I taught at, Quinn. _Santana _here was in a few of my classes, when she bothered to turn up that is."

"Hey! You know I was better than any of those suckers in your class. Not that we needed to learn how to treat Pokémon anyway. Whatever. I always preferred training classes with Miss Holiday. Why are you here? I thought you had dreams?" Santana was dripping wet, shivering and looked darn right miserable, but she still had the tongue to put Rachel Berry down.

"I don't believe in the exploitation of Pokémon and fighting them is just pure cruelty" recited Rachel. She must have said this one hundred times before and at least 50 of those times were to Finn. "I'm here with Mr Hudson, we-"

"Holy shit, you're still with that potato? Sorry Berry but you _know_ you are better than him right?"

"Look, this isn't the time for a school reunion" Quinn interrupted, rolling her eyes. "_Santana? _Is that your name? Why are you here? Why are you wet? And why on earth do you have a Pokémon in your arms and not in its Pokéball?"

Santana had completely forgotten about Vulpix again, she couldn't believe Miss Berry was here. Miss 'I'm gonna put a gold star on the world' Berry. Is this the Rachel that the blond girl had mentioned? Was she the doctor here?

"Uhm, do you know where I can get my Vulpix fixed." Santana asked Quinn. "We had an accident with some Spearows and Pidgeys and I just really need him better."

"Let me see" whispered Rachel, walking towards the teen and her injured Pokémon. "It's okay Quinn, I know her" she explained when she saw Quinn step threateningly towards Santana.

Quinn had been the first person Rachel met when she and Finn moved here. It was clear from their first meet that Quinn was not going to get along with Finn. She was rather 'law happy' as Finn had put it, and Finn likes to do what Finn likes to do.

Quinn was good at what she did and looked rather respectable in her official uniform. Rachel often found her eyes wondering over parts of the Officer's body that she most definitely should not have been looking at. Quinn caught Rachel looking at her backside once and had laughed, winked and told Rachel she couldn't help looking at hers either. It wasn't until later that night that Rachel realised what Quinn had said and she blushed twice as dark.

She liked the way Quinn always looked out for and protected her, better than Finn had ever bothered to, and she particularly liked the passion Quinn had for Pokémon. She knew that's why they were best friends, but there was always something there telling her it wasn't what she wanted. She wasn't sure if it was the way they hugged for just 2 seconds too long, or the sparks she felt in her finger tips when their hands brushed together, or whether it was the way she always caught her eyes running over Quinn's body the way she should only want to look at Finn, but there was something there that she could never quite grasp.

"Er Miss Berry?" Santana was waving a hand in front of Rachel's face.

"Oh sorry Santana, and you can call me Rachel. I'm not your teacher anymore." Rachel turned and headed towards Quinn, gave her a quick hug and whispered a thank you in her ear.

Santana didn't miss the way Quinn's hand instantly wrapped around Rachel's waist and rested on the lower part of her back. She wasn't blind; she could see this was more than just a friendship.

"Come with me Santana and we'll see if we can't fix that little cutie of yours. Officer Fabray." Rachel nodded at Quinn and walked towards the Pokécentre just down the road. Her boss is going to be infuriated that she's late, but that is just another nuisance that Rachel Berry will have to deal with.

The young girl at the lake had been fishing for a few hours now and she still hadn't seen any sign of her bike coming back. Maybe that stranger had stolen it. 'Well drat Brittany! Your sister won't be impressed that you lost yet another of her bikes!'

"Maybe I'll go find it" she mumbled to her Squirtle. Packing her fishing rod away and emptying the fish bowl she had filled with Magikarps, she skipped along the path she had sent the Brunette down with Squirtle following close behind. Along the road, Brittany had time to think about the time she got her Pokémon. It was her favourite story and she loved it even better when her dad told it.

It had been 3 days before her 16th birthday and she even remembers the smell of the rain on the grass to this day. Holly had been screaming all morning because she was going to be late to her dance class, but dad was busy making pancakes because he knew they were Brittany's favourite. Brittany didn't like to say it, but she was sure she was her dad's favourite. He says she looks like her mother.

"Dad it's okay. Go take Holly to her dance class. I've watched you make these a thousand times and I'm sure I can do it." Her dad had been uncertain about leaving her on her own. She could barely run a bath (well it never did make sense to her how the tub could hold all that water without spilling any) but she talked him into it and minutes later she had a pan full of pancake mix in her hand as she waved her family out the door.

How had her dad done this? Her first two attempts had resembled scrambled egg more than pancakes, so by her third she was beginning to get frustrated. She put some oil in the pan, just like her dad, she poured in the mix and spread it around the pan, just like her dad, so when she tried to flip it, just like her dad, she couldn't understand why they weren't going right.

Okay last try, she thought to herself. Waiting for the mixture to heat up and cook on one side, Brittany heard a clatter outside. Walking to the back door she saw a Pokémon rummaging through the bins.

"Hey little guy, what'ya doing there?" She grabbed a slice of bread from the side and crouched down to offer it to the turtle-like animal. "Bet this tastes nicer right?" she laughed as she watched the Pokémon slowly crawl towards her and nibble on the bread.

Before she had even smelt the burning pancakes, her father's Doduo had begun screaming like an alarm, warning her of the flames now licking way above the pan. How had that happened she thought to herself? I only looked away for a few seconds. What do I do?

Whilst Brittany was searching her cupboards for a bowl big enough to fill with water, the strange Pokémon from outside had wondered in. Seeing the flames above him, he sucked in the biggest puff of air and with a tiny little squeak, he squirted water all over the pan, putting out the fire, covering the kitchen and drenching Brittany all at once.

It had been a difficult story to explain to her father, but when he heard how Squirtle (Brittany never did believe that was his real name) had saved the house and his daughter's life, he let him stay.

Brittany and Squirtle had been inseparable ever since.

Squirtle trudged on ahead as they continued along the road, Brittany stopping every once in a while to look at the Pokémon around her. By the time she caught up with her Pokémon, he was sniffing her bike. Or at least what was left of it.

"Oh my…" Brittany picked up the charred frame of her sisters bike and looked around. "But there's no one here" she told Squirtle. 'I do hope she's okay' thought Brittany to herself. She hadn't been able to forget the girls face, with her olive skin and huge brown eyes. She was quite something. Beautiful in fact.

"Come on Squirtle, maybe she just left my bike" Brittany hoped so anyway "maybe she made it to Viridian and there is a completely reasonable answer to this."

Picking the bike up, because there was no way this lump of metal was ever going to work again, Brittany carried on along the path, a little faster this time.

By the time she reached the city, she was feeling pretty tired.


End file.
